Temptation!
by EmiliaM7
Summary: Hi all, this is a new Lauren/Joey story I am working on its based ten years in the future! Lauren and Joey are no longer together but, now married and have families! Happy Reading! R&R! Xx
1. Welcome To Temptation

This story is a Joey and Lauren story set ten years in the future they are not together but, they are both married to other partners and have children. Peter is Laurens husband they met when he came to the square a year after Joey and Lauren broke up Peter became her best friend he supported her through everything together they have two children Faith who is five and John who is two they were the perfect four. Lucy Beale had married Joey she loved the earth Joey walked one and the friendship they had grew stronger year by year they had one child and she was called Brittany.

Joey's POV

I took Brittany to school and dropped her off at the school gate I am so proud of her she is my world every time I look into those big brown eyes she squeezes my heart but she also reminds me of her Lauren.

The past couple of days I just can't stop thinking about Lauren it hurts all though we called a truce to move on after our break up I don't think my feelings ever went away.

Every day she takes them gorgeous kids to school in dressed in something very appetizing and I see how happy she is and I am beyond proud of how far she has come in life but, I hate it I hate that I still love her.

We have a parents evening coming up at our kids school maybe I could give her a taste of what she has been missing.

I better get home to Lucy, every man deserves a Lucy she is wonderful to me everyday she puts up with my ugly mug I really don't want to hurt her I do love her some way but, it's not the same as I love Lauren.

Lauren's POV

I was taking my kids to school like I do every day and again today Joey was in his car staring at me again I know I'm a hot mama but he doesn't have to stare we used to be so close but now he don't even say hello anymore

My kids are truly amazing so full of life nothing like me when I walk younger and Peter and helped me turn my life around he was there every day though my alcohol addiction so supportive a true friend and now my kids are all I live for honestly I am the happiest I have ever been.

I still miss him sometimes I think about him when I'm alone and how he used to look through my eyes and into my heart and it hurts that Joey don't say hello when I walk by he was the first person I fell in love but that's old news now I have the best husband in the world my Peter.

That reminds me we have a parents night at my kid's school maybe I could build some bridges with Joey get us talking again that shouldn't be hard, Peter can't come he's always bloody working also maybe I could get to know Lucy again been as she used to be one of my best friends.

The past is the past time to move on.


	2. Parent's Night

**All thoughts are in bold happy reading! xx**

**It's parent's night held in the gym of Willow Brook Primary the teachers were out in force show casing the childen's work. Joey has just arrived without Lucy his wife because of a shift at the cafe and Lauren is without Peter she has been there for about fifteen minutes viewing her kids work and talking to teachers.**

**Joey's POV**

I got out of my car and walked to the entrance of the school gym I fixed my white shirt and grey tie and walked I had to look my best I was talking to Brittany's teachers about her progress but, **more important I was going to see Lauren tonight.**Brittany ran off to Lauren's daughter Faith as soon as she saw her, **I'm not going to see her for the rest of the evening**, Brittany and Faith got on like a house on fire instead of calling themselves cousins they each other sisters best friends.I looked around the room hoping to see her see my first love Lauren and their she was talking to Faith's math teacher she looked amazing, **one hot mama I would tear that thing up right now if I had the chance,** not seeing peter with her made my day I hated him with a passion Lucy hadn't even crossed my mind.I spoke to Britany's art teacher who said she was very creative and cared allot about drawing, Lauren was a brilliant drawer, I smiled and thanked her for taking the time to get to know Brittany and walked off to go and find Lauren who had moved on to Faith's English teacher.

Lauren's POV

I checked the mirror in my car to make sure my make up was alright I dressed up a bit because I wanted to make sure I made a good impression on Faith's teachers so I got out my car and opened the door for Faith she asked my if Brittany would be here tonight I said hopefully and me and my baby girl started walking towards the school gym, **Joey's car aint here yet**?I took Faith over to her math teacher she showed my her the work she had been doing and how much progress she had made over the term her teacher told me she was very intelligent for a girl her age and enthusiastic about mathematics, **she got that from Peter.**All of a sudden Brittney ran over to me grabbing the tail of my coat and shouting " auntie Lauren can me and my sister go and play please please please!"Brittany and Faith were so close, just like me and Joey were in our younger days, I looked over smiling and waving to Joey but all he did was stare like he did every day and Brittany and Faith ran off,** I wouldn't be seeing them for the rest of the night.**Lucy wasn't with him which was wierd , **their usually attached at the hip I always wanted him to be happy and Lucy made him happy.**I had moved over to Faith's English teacher she was talking to me about her progress in the subject saying how far she was ahead of the rest in her class I responded as a proud mum would " that's my girl!"Suddenly I felt two strong arm wrap firmly around my waist, **Peter's here finally thank god because seeing Joey alone made me nervous**, so I place my hands over his and tilted my head back smiling resting it in his chest and the teacher had a smirk on her face asking me " Lauren this must be your husband Faith's father?"I turned my head around and it was him Joey, **what in the hell was he doing showing me up infront of my child's teacher,** so I replied to the teatcher with a nervous voice and jumping out of his arms like lightening " No! this is Faith's uncle Joey he's my cousin where a very close family."I said to Faith teacher wanting to escape the situation I had just put myself in "could you excuse us for a moment It was a pleasure talking to you."I grabbed Joey's hand and lead him as quick as I could into a coner of the gym that had been set up for parents only to chat and have a cuppa tea, **this man needs help how could he do this here I'm fucking fuming!**

Joey's POV

Lauren didn't seem too pleased with my welcoming jesture, **I rather enjoyed it myself it felt like it used to be,** she dragged me into parents corner and started yelling at me."Joey what the fuck was that I was trying to make a good impression on my daughters teacher any way were is your wife?"Lauren was pissed but she never could of guessed what I was going to reply with, I smirked and replied with " Don't deny you didn't like it because I know you did Lauren the thing we have that no one else in the world has and Lucy's working forget her!"" Joey I really can't do this right now don't play mind games with me if you want to chat then you can come up to my house and I will make you a coffee or something we will talk but nothing else Joey we are married your happy!"**She is Joking herself and me happy with Lucy I settled for Lucy**, I replied to Lauren smiling because maybe this was the door I could go through so we could connect again " babe I'm not happy I settled for Lucy because you didn't want me and I accept the offer for coffee I'll be at yours at two tomarrow!"With that we both went to get our kids they started screaming because they didn't want to leave each other walking separate ways to our cars we left parents evening and for me and my intentions it was successful.

Lauren's POV

I started driving home with Faith in the back of the car she was crying saying she wanted Brittany, I told her she would see her at school tomarrow and to stop crying she was really getting under my skin.**If anyone should be bloody crying its me obviously Joey still had feelings for me after all these years how could I agree to coffee stay calm Lauren your both happily married with families.**I pulled up to my house with Peter standing in the door way smiling at me and Faith shouted out of her window "Daddy!"I walked up to him as Faith ran up stairs to her room sighing with relief alittle I placed my arms around his waist he comforted me calmed me, **I am so lucky to have him and I will not let Joey spoil my family he is my cousin that is all yes I loved him and part of me still does the past is the past.**" Peter baby I have got Joey coming round for coffee tomarrow just a catch up you know."Peter was so kind and thoughtful and so he said "sure what ever babe," he trusted me in told me he was going to bed because he had a long day today I smiled and he kissed my cheek placing his arm right arm around my waist and he went to bed, my amazing husband had brought me and Faith fish and chips and left it in the oven so me and my baby girl sat at our family table and ate, my little family was perfect drama free.


	3. Hot Coffee!

**All thoughts are in BOLD and thanks for all the reviews keep them coming this is the next day after parent's evening happy reading...**

**Joy's POV**

I woke up alone in my marital bed Lucy was at work, **like she always was she cared more for her business than her family**, looking out of my bedroom window and seeing it was a beautiful sunshiny day in Walford. Me and Brittany arrived at her school Willow Brook primary got out of the car running with excitement into the school gate and I waved wishing her a good day, **I am one proud dad**, but ever since I had woke up this morning there was only one thought on my mind I was having coffee today with my first love Lauren. I saw Peter, Lauren's husband taking Faith their daughter to school Faith reminded me so much of her mother Peter smiled and waved as she ran through the school gates and up to my daughter Brittany. Peter was heading back to his car that was parked down a side road and came to a stop as he reached my car so I rolled my window **down the bloke that had the woman I loved wanted to chat but I would rather he just ignored me he had Lauren's heart and I hated him for that. **" I hear you are having coffee with my wife later, look Joey we both care about Lauren so don't stress her out or play your stupid mind games on her she don't need it because I won't be to please if I have to clean up your mess again! Have a nice day mate!" I rolled up my window and headed home, **It's understandable that Peter hate's my guts he was there for Lauren when I wasn't**, I had changed I wanted to look my best for Lauren.

**Lauren's POV**

I didn't know what to expect with Joey coming round for coffee by what happened last night at parent's evening anything could happen thoughts began to appear in my mind **Lauren don't make a big deal of this it's just coffee. **I didn't tell Peter about the move Joey pulled last night because I am pretty sure he would've found Joey and smashed his face in, **I would've backed him up I think but no Joey's face is to gorgeous to smash up**, Peter hated the air Joey breathed because he broke me and Peter had to fix me. I decided to dress provocatively I didn't want to give Joey any ideas so I put on a light grey pair of comfy jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt with my favourite word printed in large green letters on my chest area whatever. I was in the middle of vigorously cleaning my house top to bottom because I was stressed of what the afternoon would behold I put my top of the range coffee machine on ,**Peter always got me what I wanted even if it was a stupid coffee machine because he loved the bones off me.** Pulled two mugs out of one of my kitchen cabinets, **my mug said my name on it in big purple letters**, the rich aromas of coffee filled my home and I poured the coffee in the mugs. I could still remember how Joey liked his coffee a drop of milk and two sugars the two mugs were sat on my family dining table I was ready. The sound of three loud chimes vibrated through my home Joey had arrived, **Lauren love he is your cousin you have nothing to worry about you are both happily married stay calm, collected, and confident.**

**Joey's POV**

Screech, Lauren's red front door began to open slowly the smell of strong coffee hit me the woman that was supposed to be mind stood the looking casual in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt I just stared as a smile appeared across her beautiful face. Slam, pushing Laurens back hitting a will in the hallway I started to passionately kiss her our tongues tangled only stopping to grab a breath a moment we had both been waiting for forever. Finally I had her and she wasn't trying to escape she wanted me as much as I wanted her she gripped my back digging her nails in as I picked her up wrapping her legs around my waist leading her to the kitchen. Leading her to the kitchen I sat her down on her dining table when a word I didn't want to hear managed to escape her mouth trough her deep breathing "stop." Coming up for air from the heated embrace we were in I replied no as I deeply penetrated her on the kitchen table that was now rocking symmetrically with the motions of our bodies and splash the hot coffee splattered all over her kitchen floor as the mugs fell shattering. Lauren screamed as she hit her climax and I wasn't too far behind best sex ever I thought Lauren beat Lucy in that department every time. Lauren had a blank look on her glowing face as we lay side by side naked on the oak dining table locking her eyes with mine is said "I am a bit out of breath now any chance of that coffee you promised me "Lauren jumped to her feet almost startled I **think she had just realised she had cheated on her perfect Peter **she grabbed her clothes of off the floor and quick redressed herself. Lauren said "Get up now! Put your clothes on! This never happened you hear me! I think it's best if you just leave!"I replied shocked I thought she enjoyed what had just happened "Lauren I ain't going anywhere babe I love you I always have and I will stop at nothing to get you back!"


	4. Life Is Full Of Surprises!

**All thoughts are in bold happy reading!**

**This chapter is based a week after Lauren and Joey had cheated on their partners...**

**Lauren's POV**

It's Monday morning a and I have the pleasure of taking my beautiful daughter to school as I watched her walk into the school gates running up to Brittany her cousin and best friend I couldn't help but think **I did the right thing not telling Peter my husband about the inventive afternoon I had with Joey last week I do feel guilty lying Peter and what I did was wrong but, I plan on never letting it happen again Joey is not worth me tarring my family apart. **I started to rush back to the car not even giving Joey the pleasure to stare at me like he did every day happy again that peace had been restored to my little kingdom. I began to open my car door as someone grabbed my arm It was Joey **I could tell by the way he breathed down my neck** he spun my around I fell into his chest as his arms wrapped around my lower back and for that spilt second I felt safe in the arms of a man that truly loved me. I raised my arms placing my feeble hands on his chest I pushed him away with every ounce of strength that I had and began to speak "get off of me Joey, if Peter was here he would have killed you for that!" He locked his gorgeous eyes with mine and smirked because he knew he was hitting my weak spot "Stop now! Joey we finished ten years ago remember you dumped me! Joey I can't do this I love you but, I love my family more I'm sorry. If you care about me even little please just leave me alone Joey let me be happy!" I could see Joey's eyes fill with tears Joey is rarely emotional but his face declared war he walked off leaving me he put his head in his hands. I got into my car sat down at the wheel and broke down **the first time in ten years Joey had broken me again in my heart I still love him but I can't think with my heart anymore because I have two beautiful babies and a great husband that part of my life is over.**

**Joey's POV**

It was about six o'clock I had took the day of work and been driving around all day while three words rang loud and clear in my mind I love you Lauren still loves me. I was never an emotional type of person but **Lauren could reduce me to tears with one word I black circles around my eyes from the floods of tears I had cried today I just wanted to go home to my wife and my baby girl Brittany and have a relaxing night so I can figure out my next move sounds twisted that's because it is. **I walked into my front room hoping to stick the TV on with a large mug of coffee but no my best friend and wife Lucy had pulled all the stops out and prepared a candle lit dinner I just smiled because that was all I had the power to do at that moment in time. It looked beautiful like a romantic scene from Paris rich beautifully the dim lit room displayed prepared food lay on the finest china plates, two candles lit holding a steady flame and two wine glasses filled with red wine. I sat down as Lucy pulled out my chair **wondering if she could see the slight guilt upon my face **I said to her, "Lucy you didn't have to do all this lovely though sweet heart thank you!" Lacy replied with **the same words as Lauren exposed earlier **"it's all because I love you and appreciate what you do for this family baby you are my world!" I felt so guilty and shallow **Lucy loved me she is faithful to me and kind and what do I do sleep with Lauren and try to wreck everything but, I love Lauren this is too complicated for me I had to pick my family or love? **I looked deep into her eyes trying to find that special spark but I saw nothing it so I grabbed her hand and I spoke "Lucy you are my best friend and best friends tell each other everything even if they have done something they shouldn't" Lucy changed her facial expression to anger while pulling her hand away from mine she started to yell "who is it this time Joey and I don't want your stupid lies I am you wife I want honesty!" I replied " Lucy what are you talking about who is she it's no one I was going to tell you I put your best white blouse in with the colours last night when I put the washing on calm down woman!" Lucy was relieved slightly laughing her heavy breathing started to regulate **that was close thank god I lied she would've killed me and Lauren and no one hurts my Lauren. **We started to relax into the evening and my phone vibrate in my jean pocket I got a text message from my arch enemy Peter, Lauren's husband asking me and my family over for dinner tomorrow! I replied to the text immediately telling him it would be great and we would all be there then I told Lucy she didn't warm to the idea but, she agreed to go just for me **she had no choice really because I all ready said yes! **

**Lauren's POV**

Sitting on our couch in our living room me and Peter my perfect husband were watching our favourite show Mr. And Mrs. **I love my life so peaceful finally perfect**. Peter pulled something out of his pocket I thought it was another one of his gifts but it was a condom Joey's condom that apparently he never put on he looked at me expecting the worst. I smiled trying to hide my shock the worst thing that could've of possibly happened just happened I spoke taking the horrible reminder in my left hand, "Peter you have a very naughty mind baby anyone ever told you that but I like you thinking!" I stood at the front room door looking deep into his eye teasing him as I started to unbutton my blouse I could see him getting weak he stood walking up to me making a grabbing motion with his hands and making growling tiger sounds. Bang the bombshell hit as he spoke while tenderly kissing my neck, "babe I thought been as you are trying to be friends with Joey again I thought I should try too even though I hate him so I text him earlier inviting him and his family around for dinner tomorrow."My heart dropped to the **floor how could he do this I know he is just being sweet and trying to support me but, damn! **I didn't speak I just nodded because Peter had almost undressed the top half of my body so I just thought whatever I would deal with it as if nothing happened and so me and Peter went to bed...


	5. Building Bridges!

**All thoughts are in BOLD and there is allot of dialogue!**

Contains swearing!

**In this chapter we will see that Joey, Lucy, and Brittany are over at Lauren's and Peter's for dinner should be a nice evening of catching up happy reading!**

**Lauren's POV**

A steaming beef roast dinner lay in front of me it smelled lush **but I didn't feel like eating more like throwing up as nerves ate at me. **We sat at my golden oak kitchen table me and my husband Peter on one side and **the man I cheated on my husband with, my first love** Joey and his wife Lucy **my old best friend** on the other side. I tried to bite into my crunchy roast potato but, Joey kept glancing at me and subtitle licking his lips and to that I spoke directing my question at Lucy " Lucy, you should tell me about yours and Joeys wedding day been as I had missed it." **I could see it all over her face she didn't want to be here as much as I didn't want them to be in my house** but, she replied slightly smiling "yes of course it was a beautiful day a perfect day when Joey saw me walking down the aisle in the best wedding dress you have ever seen I might add anyway I walked to him and his eyes lit up and I could tell his heart just skipped a beat!" "Aww! Luce sounds perfect I'm really happy for you babe I mean it!" I said while scowling at Joey "Thanks Lauren and I am beyond happy for you too, Peter is amazing and your kids are angels! Everything turned out the way it was supposed to be! How about we brush everything under the carpet and start a fresh!" Lucy said while smiling at me **of course I didn't want to hear about their damn wedding because that could have been me I thought slight jealousy creeping. **I threw away my thoughts knowing it's time to move on and put things right again I spoke a wide and bright smile began to show "Hello Lucy I'm Lauren nice to meet you!" Lucy laughed and grabbed my hand, Joey however couldn't believe what he was seeing, **me and Lucy friends he never thought in a million years that would happen again, **it got to him I could see it as I sat happy eating I just wondered **how long it would take him to retaliate**?

** Joey's POV**

**What the fuck was Lauren playing at? Playing happy families has she forgotten she told me she loved me yesterday and how about last week when we had the lustful sex on this exact table I thought watching her every move I was angry, very angry! **I began to talk to Peter, Lauren's husband, **two can play at this game** I thought "Peter how about you and me go into the front you and watch a bit of footie while our gorgeous ladies have a chat?" Lauren shot me the death stare, **that's it I got her I am taking her precious Peter away so she could fall at the first hurdle then she can come running back to me**, Lauren kissed Peter tenderly on his cheek while she glanced at me with those beautiful eyes we stood and walked to their front room. Sitting in two separate arm chairs I had fooled peter into friendship that didn't take long and I spoke "Peter what's your team?" He had said he was Hammer's all the way so I agreed with him two **chaps wanting the same woman this should be fun **I thought but then Peter came out with the question from hell "Joe how was coffee with my wife?" "Steaming hot,"

I said smiling as Lauren walked in shocked by what came out of my mouth. She stood there staring at me hand gesturing me to come this way and told me that Brittany needed me upstairs immediately so I got up winking at Peter and followed Lauren the flight of stairs that lead to the second floor of her superficial home her **arse looks amazing stop Joey your wife and kids are** **present** I thought! We had reached the second floor and stood outside of what appeared to be the bathroom door she looked at me biting her bottom lip I couldn't tell what she was thinking but, she looked around suspiciously grabbed my hand quickly pulling me into the bathroom locking the door behind me!

**Lauren's POV**

**It had all become too much for me, I was so hot for Joey it was unreal just being around him seemed to make me weak and chatting to Lucy well all she did was talk about how happy she was and that bored me to death and slightly made me jealous I am Lauren and I like a bit of drama it's in my blood so sue me** I thought. Me and Joey were in my bathroom and all I could think of **was ripping his clothes off him** my hands touched the back of the door I had trapped him so he couldn't move he smirked at my getting ready to talk but I placed my index finger of my right hand on his lip warning him not to speak or he would pay the price! My thoughts were loud and commanding Lauren you need to stop now you're giving him mixed messages false hope! I couldn't stop, I just ripped his shirt open so I could run my slender fingers over his beautifully sculpted eight pack he didn't pull away of course he didn't **Lauren he's been begging for it ever since he got here** I thought. He placed his rough manly hands on my neck embracing it, his lips crashed into mine like mighty waves hitting a ridged cliff I began to rip my top of so he could touch me like he did before **I just didn't understand how this felt so right when it was clearly wrong**! "Lauren is everything okay?" Peter called from the bottom of the stairs I jumped back startled automatically stated to do the buttons on my blouse back up and yelled down trying not to sound out of breath " yeah its fine it's just Brittany and Faith are having their first argument it's okay me and Joey are sorting it out we will be down soon!" Looking at Joey he stood behind the door smirking at me waiting for me to come back to him to finish what we started which I did **might as well you only get to live once why waist it on being the perfect wife and mother**! We had finished I looked at him astonished by my own actions thinking **he made me do this**, but I knew he didn't realising **he was the one this man my cousin that dumped me and broke me he was what I needed in my life!** Doing up my shirt placing a small kiss on his lips I said something that surprised both of us making him a very happy man, " we should do this again how about you and her come over next week for another dinner my treat?" He just nodded separating our selves mentally and physically, I quickly gave him a slight wink and we quickly walked out the bathroom back down stairs to my husband ready to continue what had become a very lovely evening...

**Thank you for all your lovley reviews I am glad your enjoying it! **

**I think Lauren has just made everything alot worse...**


	6. You're Jokeing!

**All thoughts are in bold strong language!**

**Based a month after Lauren and Peter had Joey and Lucy around for dinner...**

**Lauren's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling terrible I had been sick three times already **it will be okay I'll just ring my doctor to see if he can fit me in today **but, for now I have to get my brilliant kids off to school. I had been having amazing sex with Joey for the last month behind Peter's back, **Joey made my body come alive, free and anyway I can stop anytime I want it's not like he is my drug... **Peter still has no clue which is great** hurting him doesn't really bother me anymore because every bone in my body yearns for Joey, I have sworn to secrecy warning him if he did he would never see me again and he still loves me so he was keeping his mouth shut.** I was sitting in my car outside my baby girls school and rang my doctor luckily he could fit me in at two today which made me happy because my stomach felt like it was going to explode! The sexiness that is Joey came up to my car window which I had rolled down because I needed air lent his head in and tilting it making a puckering motion with his lips towards my face but I told him that it wasn't wise to be kissing right now not only because we were in front of my kids school but, there was a possibility I would vomit in his perfect face. I had told Joey about going to the doctors as to which he kind of offered to come along that made me feel more comfortable so I texted my husband Peter and told him he would have to pick faith up from school because I would be at an appointment. I and Joey arrived at my doctors office sitting in the reception area we had began to have a little chat **I hated chatting with Joey because he would lay the emotional side of our relationship on me and I just couldn't handle that. **Joey looked at me with those pouting eyes "I'm happy you agreed to let me come with you babe you know I would do anything to make you happy." I frowned back at him because it was coming the whole I still love you Lauren and I want you back speech, " Me too Joey and I'm happy you want to make me happy." Here it was Joey spoke again in a whispery tone, " Lauren I still love you I never stopped you knew I broke up with you to try and help you and I know it didn't but, honestly I hope to divorce Lucy just so I can have you back fully and we can spend forever together." **Well damn**, thank god the white haired doctor came out of his office to usher me in I sat in the cushiony green arm chair that was placed beside his desk and the questioning began, "Lauren what's the problem?" I told him the symptom that I had experienced earlier in the day and that's when I saw his faced dropped **its bad news I just know it I bet Joey had contracted a sexually transmitted disease or something and given it to me. **The shock on mine and Joey's face was astounding my heart fell to the floor as my doctor ask that despicable question, "Lauren you may be pregnant why don't you go home get yourself a few home tests and come back next week so we can't give you a more definite result." **What the fuck! How? **Panic mode hit me this could not be happening me pregnant Peter has been using condoms ever since I had faith but, Joey maybe that's why it felt spectacular every time it's okay though may not be so don't worry yet Lauren! Joey however was smiling ear to ear how in the hell could he be smiling right now for fuck sake!

**Authors note, hi all I hope you liked it I know its short but I promise it gets a whole lot more juicy! Thanks for your reviews!**


	7. Possible!

**Quite a long chapter sorry but, I hope you enjoy it...**

**Lauren's POV**

I arrived home from my shocking visit to my doctor, breathing heavily trying to hide my shame I strolled into the living room to see my daughter Faith, my gorgeous two year old, and my loving and faithful husband Peter snuggled together on the dark green sofa peacefully watching a film. I stopped at the entrance to the family room and stood in silence not wanting to disturb them, guilty didn't even **come** close to what I am currently feeling. How did I let it get this far destroying not just my family but Joey's as well everything that we had built separately could potentially fall with one test feeling tears form in my eyes I had to get out I couldn't let Peter see me so distraught so I texted Joey and told him to meet me in five minutes at a the local park in walford. I needed to sort this mess out have some sort of clarity so I told Peter I was running to get some milk from the Minute Mart the local shop I ran out of the door tears streaming down my blushed cheeks.

**Joey's POV**

I sat on the rugged park bench awaiting Lauren the women I had fell in love with all over again I laid my pounding head into my hands trying to think. What had I done I am a grown man with a wife and a beautiful child and out of lust I had possibly wrecked everything I had built in the last ten years. Don't get me wrong I love Lauren always have and if she ever wanted to have a family with me I would definitely divorce my wife Lucy because somehow me and Lauren connected on a level of another universe. I raised my head for a split second and saw Lauren come running up to me she looked a mess my Lauren was broken again and again I was the one who broke her she stood in front of me unsure of the next move but, I could tell she was very much like me partially angry and torn she then took her hand and swiped my face hitting me. My left cheek was now flushed red stinging, she sat down next to me I wasn't sure how to react so I offered my hand to her and she grabbed it tightly both of our pain emerging together she turned towards me and stared deep into my eyes suddenly as if it was by a magnetic force our lips were pulled together. I pulled back eager to know if she was indeed carrying my child so I questioned, "have you brought or done a test yet?" She spoke in a timid voice and replied no I was slightly relieved not knowing the truth because nothing has changed yet.

**Lauren's POV**

Joey's tender lips calmed me and my heart rate began to slow back down to normality, sitting next to him on the old bench the sun began to fade and darkness was present. After our comforting kiss we both stayed silent so quiet you could hear a calm breeze whistle I felt so safe and secure with Joey he was my missing piece of my body that I needed back. We were two adults who cared deeply for each other but at the same time we were two adults who had separate lives however, there were two things I was sure of I am possibly pregnant with Joey's baby and I was falling for Joey all over again even though Peter was an amazing husband. Joey rose to his feet standing in front of me looking at me with a blank stare he pulled me from the bench breaking the peace serenity I had entered. We arrived at the Minute Mart nerves had taken over my body as Joey stood at the checkout with tree pregnancy test he was silent the whole time I just wanted to know what he was thinking but, he dragged me out of the shop and towards his sister's home that was desolate. Standing in the hall way he offered the three dreaded tests to me and finally spoke, "look babes do the tests because we both need to know." I took the three test in my hand and wrapped the other around his neck I whispered something in his ear, "Joey whatever happens I have always loved you I know I have been trying to fight it but, I can't anymore and if I am pregnant I hope and pray that you will be here for us all the way." Walking up the stairs I began to think how mature Joey had become and maybe he was my happily ever after arriving at the bathroom door I pushed it open.

**Joey's POV**

Ten minutes had passed I had been waiting in my sister's kitchen sitting at the dining table I was stricken with nerves my shaky hand holding a shot of whiskey. Lauren's phone was placed in front of me then suddenly it chimed as it sit on the table, it sounded louder than it actually was I pick it up reading it was a message from her husband Peter my arch enemy asking where Lauren was. My jealousy streak was coming alive I wanted to reply and say she wasn't coming home to him because she was with me and we love each other but, I was different now a reformed man so I just said she was with Lucy catching up over coffee. My heart hitting the floor every time Lauren's black wedged heal hit the Victorian steps and with every click of that heal a piece of the past ten years flew in front of my face. Reading her face proved hard she was blank I looked at her walking into the kitchen pondering on the potential future that we could have. Lauren slowly place the pregnancy tests on the oak dining table you could tell she was in her most vulnerable state she was transparent but, she took my hand and just kept her eyes locked on me because she couldn't face the test who could blame her they could alter her life forever. Four red crosses or four blue lines, negative or positive the possible outcomes were running through my mind Lauren suddenly broke into a million pieces right in front of my eyes. I saw the test a rush of happiness filled me, I stood up holding Lauren's face in the palms of my hands I kissed her passionately. I pulled the force apart unlocking our lips I smiled and looked deep into her beautiful eyes and spoke " Lauren it's positive we are having a baby, I love you so much, and I promise I will be there every step of the way, every problem you face I will be with you, you are not alone in this!" As soon as I stopped talking a small grin appeared on her flushed face she intertwined our hands together and kissed my lips sweetly. Lauren finally spoke, "Joey I can't say much because I don't know what our future holds, but thank you for waiting ten years for me I love you beyond words, and I know you will be an amazing dad to our baby!"

**Where do we go from here?**


	8. Get Out Of My House!

**All thoughts are in bold, there is some cussing, and dialogue is in italics but, other than that enjoy!**

**This chapter is the day after Lauren and Joey found out they were having a baby together but, is it all happily ever after with both of them cheating on their spouses I highly doubt it...**

**Lauren's POV**

**Right now I am on cloud nine, my heart is full of love, and I am actually happy! I found out yesterday that I am pregnant with Joey's baby also me and Joey had freely admitted that we did indeed love each other, but** **I have one little problem my husband Peter who I do love just in a different way and my kids because shoving them into a new family would just confuse them and not seeing their father everyday would tear them apart.** Sitting in my front room I heard Peter come in from work, he walked in to the front room and stood at the entrance staring at me, **me and Peter were best friends so he knew me inside out**, as he was staring with them beautiful blue eyes he said, _"Lauren love I can see them wheels turning in your brain what's up?"_ I couldn't look at him or he would know something was terribly wrong like me cheating on him but, even worse me carrying his enemy's baby so I giggled a little trying to cover my tracks and said _"Peter, hunny I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner tonight?"_ He began to laugh at me he had such a cute smile and** at least now I had one more day to figure out what the hell I was going to do I don't want to lose the family I built or my best friend Peter but, I love Joey and this baby so what do I do? **_"Lauren, can you come here babe?" _Peter yelled through the kitchen so I got up and walked into the kitchen I saw him sitting at the dining table with a shot of brandy in his hand and a very cheap smile on his face, **Peter only drunk when something was bothering him I'm a bit worried and that damn dining table every time I look at it I just see me and Joey going at it!** Peter looked at me with one of those I'm sorry faces which meant he did something wrong and began to speak, _" Lauren, you know how much I love you and how much I love living in Walford but, my job has just offered me a promotion as a manager in a store in Wales._" **What the hell if only he knew what my dilemma is right now** so I spoke _"Peter, I'm so happy for you love so does this mean we are moving to Wales?"_ Peter replied straight away _"wait, Lauren just listen to me for a minute you and the kids are not going anywhere but, I am listen its more money and I will be able to give you a better life do you understand."_ I spoke my voice raised a little _"your leaving me for a damn job in Wales!"_ We were now in argument mode Peter began to yell at me _"Lauren you are not listening to me if I go I can provide you and the kids with a better life! It's not like I'm asking for a divorce!" _It was my turn my temper flared "_Divorce! I'll give you a divorce that way you can be free to get with little tarts in Wales and I can build a new family with Joey, and by the way I'm pregnant and you guessed it, its Joey's baby!"_ Oh my god, I have just told him everything Lauren you idiot but, how can he even think of leaving me and the kids two wrongs don't ever make a right! Peter went silent not saying a word he just looked at me slightly confused but, angry I also remained silent because I am afraid if I opened my cheating mouth I would reveal everything that had gone on the last month. Peter suddenly spoke out of the blue in a very quiet voice _"what did you just say?"_ I didn't say a word just shook my head left to right frightened of what he was going to say next then Peter spoke in a threatening voice "_so your pregnant with Joey's baby and you want to build a family with him that's cute, let me guess he told you he loved you, and he would leave his wife for you, and he made a big mistake breaking your heart ten years ago?"_ I was about to speak yes Joey said all of that but, he meant it I know he did he wouldn't lie to me not again Peter jumped in before I could reply defending Joey _" this also means that you have been cheating on me for the past month thanks that sets me free; I am going to move to Wales with my two children and find a woman that isn't a cheating scum bag, oh and in case you haven't caught on yet I will be filing for a divorce, custody of our children because there is no way my kids are growing up in an incest house hold, and I want you out of my house within a week maybe your precious Joey can help you out!"_ A waterfall of tears escaping my eyes Peter raised his arms in the air refusing me as I walked over trying to give him a hug it was like pleading for mercy _" Peter I never wanted to hurt you your my best friend but, my heart belongs to Joey and the divorce if that is what you want I will agree to it, those kids are our kids so why can't we be adults about this, please don't take my kids, this don't have to be nasty we can work together, and you may not believe me but, Peter I am so sorry for hurting you._"

Joey's POV

Like half of Walford I heard the yelling coming from Lauren's home **do I do something this is the woman I love and she is carrying my child he better not hurt her **I thought running over to her home. I stood outside of their Lauren's and Peter's for a good five minutes debating whether to ring the door bell but I had to thinking of my future family being hurt was killing me then I heard Lauren scream at the top of her lungs saying no! The door swung open and Peter stood there for a second with a look of insanity he knows she told him everything I have to handle this like a man it thought as he kept staring at me all of a sudden his large fist to a forceful swing at my face and by the skin of my teeth I missed it ducking low he pulled his fist in to his chest ready to take another strike. Peter began yelling at me not taking into account that now people around the town began to pay attention to our little drama _"Men of Walford keep your wives close because you might find them one day in your marital bed with this piece of shit standing right in front of me!_" I began to feel very embarrassed and my temper was about to be raised I stood there trying to keep composure, Peter tried to slam the door in my face but, I raised my hand stopping the door shutting I stormed in to the kitchen and Lauren's fearful eyes met mine. I began to yell at Peter with my fist tensing up "_you touch her and I will paralyze you!"_ Peter didn't flinch at my threat the steam began to gush from his ears in anger he screamed back _"how about you get out of my house and you take your hoe with you!"_ I grabbed Lauren's arm and dragged her to the door not thinking about her kids who were now sitting at the bottom of the stairs crying running to Lauren trying to stop her. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her kids seeing the vulnerability in their golden eyes Lauren then directed her eyes to Peter was watching what was unfolding before them she pulled herself free of my grip and began hugging her children reassuring them that everything was fine. Peter walked up to Lauren begging to show a calmness it was clear he loved his kids not wanting to scare them he began to speak _" babies it's okay don't cry we are yelling because daddy has to go to Wales for a while because I am getting a new job soon and your mummy was just scared of me leaving, your uncle Joey the nice man that he is, he is going to help your mummy out when I'm gone don't worry everything is fine I promise sorry for scaring you."_ Peter looked at me and Lauren with hatred in his eyes and hurt but, he whispered into my ear not letting the children hear _"listen to me, this is not over so don't think it is you both disgust me but, because of my kids who I love dearly we will all have a chat after I put my kids to bed understood!" _We both looked at him, Lauren out fear and I out of pure anger, we both nodded as Peter took over the children leading them up to bed for a relaxing sleep them not knowing that everything would change for them the next coming week.

**P.S. Thank you for all the reviews!**

**R&R**


	9. It's Killing Me!

**Sorry for the long wait I have had a lot going on but, I'm back enjoy R&R!**

**Lauren's POV**

Reality was hitting hard my heart began to pound as Peter my soon to be ex-husband was heading to the door of our torn family home leaving me. He turned to me slightly tipsy from the amount of brandy that he had consumed over the last couple of hours he slurred as he said " I will be at the hotel place across the square Kim's Palace if the kids need me call me but, if you need me don't bother calling because just your voice makes me sick, I will be back in the morning to collect my things and explain to my kids about this mess you have made, good bye Lauren!" He was ready to shut the red door behind him when he turned again his mood appeared to change ever so slightly it's understandable he is drunk he spoke again with tears running down his pain stricken face " I never regret marrying you Lauren, I loved you and you hurt me, and I honestly wish I was enough for you!"Joey was sat on the couch in my living room hearing every bit of Peter and I last ever convocation it killed me inside, I did love him, but it wasn't magnetic it was friendship my heart fell and steams of tears were now gushing down my face this is an unbearable kind of pain I just really hope that Joey is worth it again. Joey stayed with me for a little while we sat in the cold dim lit room it felt a bit like my life hopeless we stared at each other trying to read each other's thoughts, I was just amazed at how ten years could crumble so quickly. Joey got up of the couch breaking the trance I had put myself in he kissed my fore head tenderly it was comforting to know that at least we don't have to hide from Peter anymore but, now it was Joey's turn if he truly loved me he would tell Lucy everything so he left me for the evening saying three hopeful words " see you later." I got up of my couch and walked into the empty kitchen looking at the pile of unpaid bills on the dining table when it hit me like a ton of bricks I am now a single mum, soon to be divorced, I heard silence I am alone. Worry entered my thoughts over a cup of strong coffee how did this happen, how did I let this happen, Peter was my rock and stability, how am I going to pay my rent, how am I going to feed my children, how am I going to manage everyday life on my own, I'm honestly not sure if I can do this I am truly alone. Depression was filling every bone in my body so I decided to head up stairs to bed, go to sleep and wake up with a new positive outlook on life because right now it's looking pretty grim. Looking into my kid's bedroom checking on them they looked like angels sent from heaven so peaceful completely unaware that their whole life has changed kids from a broken home.

**Joey's POV**

Sat in my car outside my house my mind clouded with various thoughts lying to Lucy about everything with Lauren sounded pretty good right now seeing the heartbreak Lauren has just been through or Lauren and I could just run away, escape to another country another universe. How did this happen to Lauren again all I seem to do is wreck her life even if I end it with Lucy I doubt she would even want me we are truly toxic. What if this is my last chance with Lauren my happily ever after it's time finally be a man be the honest person my father never was tonight I am leaving Lucy, I don't hate Lucy she has been my rock but, I don't love her never have. Lucy and my precious daughter Brittany were sat on the couch watching a kids film as I stood at the entrance of the living room soon to be war zone I began getting worried looking at Lucy I knew she would go crazy, psychotic! Lucy took her eyes away from the screen she recognised the troubled look on my face her eyebrows scrunched and she questioned "where have you been your dinners in the oven babe, and is there something wrong?" I became quiet but, I had to do it " I am in love with Lauren, Lucy before you start going crazy and try to make me stay with you hear me out." I was more confident I am the man I deserve to be happy with the woman I love I told myself before speaking again " Lucy I have had an amazing ten years with you, you gave me my beautiful daughter, but deep in your heart you know as well as I do its always been her, it's always been Lauren. Please don't make this difficult because you will only hurt yourself and I can't see you hurt because I do care about you also I want you to find happiness because you deserve the world. I will be filing the divorce you won't have to pay anything also you can keep everything but, I will have rights to see my daughter because you know she is my world, you have to believe me when I say this I am so sorry for hurting you." Lucy look more hurt than angry I expected that she began to speak through the shock " I don't get a say in this do I, wait a minute your telling me it's always been the girl that broke your heart ten years ago for picking alcohol over you, I picked you up and put you back together, I made you life worth living and this is what I get!" She was angry and vulnerable at the same time but, she didn't stop there " Listen to me Joey you're not thinking straight we have a family you can't just leave us for a happily ever after with your own cousin do see how twisted that is! Actually I knew this was coming though all those friendly dinners we had at Peter and Lauren's, I saw the way you looked at her when she became affectionate with Peter, You disgust me and don't you dare worry about Brittany and I because we will be fine without you we don't need a sick, twisted, freak in our lives, Just get out of my house, I'll call you in the morning when I have had a chance to think!" With that I left, finally free to be with Lauren, I was proud of myself I fought for happiness and told the truth, but the reality of it all hit me when I shut the door behind me stepping into the night I was one of them fathers who just walked away from their family.

**Lauren's POV **

I was in the kitchen the middle of the night about three in the morning the lights were switched off it was dark and cold a woman was stood firmly behind me, my nerves were at breaking point was I being robbed I had only been alone five minutes literately. Her pale, freezing cold hands suddenly wrapped around my swelling neck, I felt blood pulsing in my brain, my breathing pace became face and I felt my eyes becoming bloodshot I tried to speak calmly showing that I wasn't scared " what do you want?" The mysterious woman who was dressed in a long black coat replied, her voice dark like the voice of a demon from hell "I want you dead, you took everything I had, you took my life so now, I am taking yours and I want you to feel every pain I felt!" My vision had become blurred and I was struggling to breath she wanted me dead and I am pretty sure that very soon I would be but I knew who it was doing this to me every breath I took I tried to say a few words "Lucy, I, am, sorry, you, can, have, Joey, tell, my, kids, I, love, them." Soon after I said the last words the grip of her hands left my neck and I fell to the floor taking my final breath, I saw a bright light brighter than any light I have ever seen in my life and someone called my name softly as though he was welcoming me home. I began walking towards the caring voice, I felt so alive, so happy but, then I heard another voice yelling my name it was familiar. My body jolted as I opened my eyes looking around noticing I was laying alone in my bed and my pyjamas were covered in sweat I gasped deeply taking a breath of air, it was a dream, I'm alive that was the scariest thing I have ever experienced, it was so unbelievably real. I jumped out of my bed covering my body with my fluffy house coat and slipped on my slippers I began to run down the stairs towards the door Joey began screaming " Lauren open up will you it's cold out here you know!" I opened the door seeing him the one I couldn't live without Joey, and I slammed myself against him wrapping my arms around him as though I was holding on for dear life.

**Thank goodness it was a dream! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Goodbye!

**Get the tissues out fantabulous readers Peter is leaving for Wales...**

**Lauren's POV**

On this glorious morning I woke up not alone in a massive empty bed but next to the man I truly love and hope to be with forever, Joey. After the horrible nightmare I had last night about how Lucy had murdered me Joey showed up at my house. To be honest I was vulnerable completely terrified Joey's presence calmed me a little and we started to have one of those deep meaningful convocations over coffee. Later in the night Joey broke it to me that he had come clean with Lucy about him loving me and upon having an argument he walked out on her and his daughter Brittany he was officially homeless. I needed him to stay with me not just because he completes me but, I he gave me a sense of security and the state I was in at that moment him staying would be the only way I would get any sleep. Joey was still in bed and I was in the kitchen cooking a full English breakfast for my future family for a split second I felt normality like everything was in its rightful place happy but, I knew today was going to be far from happy possibly the most painful day of my life. Today is the last day I would be seeing Peter my soon to be ex-husband because he is leaving for Wales to start a new life, the last day our kids would see their father for a while and I know them knowing that will break them. Today I have to be stronger than I have ever been in my whole life not only for myself but more importantly my kids.

**Joey's POV**

This morning I woke up in my rightful place in Lauren's bed, she honestly is my other half she makes my little world a much brighter place. The smell of fried smoked bacon dragged me out of bed, I got up and put the shirt back on that I wore yesterday not having any other option with all of my stuff still at Lucy's but, I had a quick morning wash and tried to make myself smell nice by putting a bit of Peter's deodorant on. I stood in the door way of the kitchen my eyes glued to Lauren who was standing over the stove cooking I could feel how happy she was, this is how it was meant to be my girlfriend Lauren cooking breakfast for me and the kids, this is my family now but there was only one person missing from my dream family my daughter Brittany. I sneaked up behind Lauren wrapping my solid arms around her waist feeling the small bump starting to appear on her stomach, our baby Branning, I placed a cheeky kiss on her neck seeing her vibrant smile I said "morning babe." I heard her heart pound and she lent her head back into my chest glancing up at me she said "morning to you baby, this is so perfect isn't it?" I couldn't agree more but, I could sense her mind was on someone else though so I replied trying to give some comfort "babe, I know today is going to be hard with Peter leaving but, I'm here if you need me and I'm not going anywhere."

**Lauren's POV**

Joey's at work and the kid's and I are at home waiting for Peter to come and say his goodbyes, I love Joey to the moon and back but I really am going to miss Peter we spent ten wonderful years together, he gave me my gorgeous kids, he gave me my life back and I will never ever forget that. I really want him to be happy to find a woman worthy of him that would love him with every fibre of her being and I sincerely hope one day that he will find it in him to forgive me, we were best friends. It's about two in the afternoon and I'm sitting on my couch with a hot mug of coffee watching my kids being creative colouring in there colouring books then the door bell rang it's time to say goodbye. I opened the door with Peter standing on the other side I couldn't help but stare at him taking mental pictures of his face every moment counts. Peter said "Lauren I'm not here to argue because I know you can't handle it and to be honest I can't either, I just want a peaceful goodbye." Relief swept across me I know he is hurt but, at least now I can stop worrying about causing a scene in front of the kids "come in Peter." Faith my daughter began to shout "daddy!" He smiled as he went up to her hugging her never wanting to let her go then is saw a gentle stream of tears roll down his cheeks. My heart started to break watching them he is the best father in the world to our kids and now I'm making him leave because of my love life, I must be the most selfish woman on earth. Peter then told Faith that he and I were going to have a chat this is going to be the worst convocation with him, it's going to be like confessing my sins and finding out what punishment I am receiving. Peter was behind me following me into the kitchen the shame I was feeling, he took his coat of and took a seat at the dining table we couldn't face each other so I went over to my coffee machine to make us a coffee. My hands circled around my mug every couple of seconds I would glance up at Peter but, he was still silent just staring into his coffee. As we sat in the awkward silence I began to mentally abuse myself this is horrible Lauren you are a bitch for doing this to him, look at him you made his life a wreck and your kids, happiness isn't can't be worth this much pain. I suddenly burst into tears crying uncontrollably but, Peter ever so slightly lifted his eyes away from his coffee and began to speak in a very vulnerable tone "Lauren please don't cry, you know it hurts me when you cry." I was in complete shock is he trying to make me feel worse how could he care about me I responded with my voice slightly raised "you can't care about me, have you forgotten what I have done look at you, you're a mess Peter and I am the one that did this to you, not mentioning the kids they are going to be broken when you leave and your leaving because of me Peter, I am not worth your time!" I haven't felt this kind of pain in years I sat opposite him reaching the lowest of lows laying my head in the palms of my hands crying but, Peter soon spoke again "Lauren if you think I hate you I don't, how could I you have been the best wife a man could ask for and the kids in time they will understand; listen to me when I say this because I mean every word this marriage ending is not only your fault its mine as well I knew you still loved Joey, you always have and I saw it in your eyes everyday but, I was just afraid to admit it to myself also I was so comfortable in are little family I didn't want anything to change." I was beyond shocked he knew I loved Joey all this time and he didn't tell me we could've ended it a long time ago, I guess that makes me feel a bit better even though I'm still a cow for cheating on him. I began to straighten my back sitting up with a small amount of confidence I wiped my eyes clearing the mascara that had run down my cheeks and replied " Peter you have to know how sorry I am and I will never forget you, you were my best friend, and I want you to have your happy ending, I want you to find a woman that worships the ground you walk on because you deserve the world, also maybe not yet but I sincerely hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me for this." The atmosphere felt a little calmer we could actually look at each other now and that's saying something Peter replied almost in an instant his voice still stern and to the point "Lauren just promise me you will be happy and you will be the best mother to our kids and to that baby inside you, all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy and now is your chance, and you haven't lost me forever I can't just throw away my best friend it's just going to take me time to get over things I'll call you don't worry about a thing." I felt as if a sun ray was beating on my face offering my a glimmer of hope, maybe, just maybe I haven't lost everything and everything might be okay, even turn out for the better. I couldn't help but, sit in awe of Peter I did marry the perfect man, and Joey has got a lot to live up too I thought shooting a smile to him. We had closed a chapter in our lives finishing our last convocation as man and wife and taking the last mouthful of coffee from our mugs the kids with beaming smiles came running in to the kitchen showing us there coloured colouring books. Peter and I sat at the kitchen table looked at their colouring books as if it was the most amazing piece of art we had ever seen but, then he shot me a look it was time, time to say goodbye. Peter, I, and our two children were stood at the front door of our home I had a mixture of emotions running trough me mostly sadness and Peter had the kids in his arms hugging them with all the strength he had telling them he would see them soon. He let the kids go and they ran off up the stairs happily to play with their toys in bedrooms it was just him and me standing in front of one another bitter sweet smile on both of our faces. We stood in utter silence and looked into each other's eyes remembering every moment of the past ten year but we knew it was time to move on breaking the bliss I mouthed single goodbye not being able to say it with that he left closing the front door for the final time. My back was against the front door Peter was gone and there was nothing I could do have my life the way it used to be, yes I am looking forward to my future with Joey, but nothing can take the pain away of losing a love of your life. I suddenly found my back sliding down the door and as soon as I hit the floor I lost it bursting into a million tears broken didn't even come close to how I feel.

**Hi all, I hoped you enjoyed that thankyou for your reviews and keep reviewing could always use ideas! xx**


	11. Box of Clothes and an Apology?

Sorry for the long wait but, let's continue...

Joey's POV

I came home from a business meeting at work, back to mine and Lauren's home, all I wanted was Lauren, I, and the kids to have a normal peaceful evening. Speed of lightening I ran into the kitchen startled by the sight of Lauren at the kitchen table with her head bowed against bottle of Vodka in held in her hands. "Lauren what the hell are you doing!" I grabbed the bottle away from her hands and she lifted her head looking at me, her complexion was pale, her eyes were puffy, and she had mascara stained cheeks. Lauren spoke in a very gentle voice she was broken, "Don't worry I didn't drink any of it Joey holding the bottle comforts me when you're not around, Peter's gone Joey, ten years gone." I leaned offering her a hug which she accepted it felt like she was never going to let go I then whispered into her ear "I'm here babe, I'm here." She suddenly pulled herself from the embrace standing from the chair and began to wipe her eyes trying to appear as if Peter leaving didn't affect her, it's her way of coping I thought locking eyes with her. Lauren painted a smile on her pain stricken face I knew she still had the fear that if I saw her vulnerable I would run, she went over to the coffee machine and began to make coffee. Lauren began to talk while pouring the milk in my coffee, "Look at me such a mess sorry you had to see that, any way Peter is the past I have a new life now and I am very happy with it." She took a seat on the opposite side of the dining table giving me my coffee somehow I had to reassure her that I was here for her no matter what so I said, "Lauren I want to see you a mess because then at least I know your human, any way you're a beautiful mess, and I'm in this for the long haul anytime your broken I will be there to piece you back together I promise." Here face brightened and the clown painted smile was replace with a real smile she replied, "Joey Branning you have become all mushy on me but, I like it and thank you, you have no idea how horrible it was to see ten years just disappear." Love was on our faces we leaned towards each other over the table that bought us back together and softly kissing we lingered there peacefully for a few seconds before pulling away hearing the loud banging on the front door.

Lauren's POV

I managed to tare myself away from the peaceful normality and made my way to the door, wonder who it is this time of the evening people are usually eating dinner I thought opening the door. No way not now please I thought seeing the blonde holding a card board box in her hands, "Lucy, what a nice surprise." She was riddled with jealousy you could see it, she looked dead into my eyes not saying a word to me I turned my head towards the kitchen and yelled, "Joey it's for you!" Joey ran to the door completely taken back by the sight of her, "Luce what are you doing here where's Brittany?"I walked away into the living room I know when I'm not wanted but , I wanted to hear everything she had to say and the way I feel right now if she even threatens Joey's and I relationship I will take great pleasure of whacking her around the head. Lucy was first "Joey I have a few of you things and Brittany is fine she is with a babysitter." She continued it sounded as if Joey wasn't prepared to even face his reality yet "Joey I don't want to fight with you anymore or Lauren for that matter, I always knew you loved her and she would be the one you who eventually end up with but, I was just so jealous I was so in love with you but, I realised that if I loved you as much as I do I would want you to be happy with whomever you chose." I was shocked Lucy not wanting a fight now I wasn't expecting that, Joey finally got a word in "listen you are an amazing person and you will always be a very close friend to me but, I love Lauren always have and I intend on being with her forever she makes me happy, and thank you for finally coming to your senses." Wow, Joey is serious about this I thought gripping my mug on the couch ease dropping on them next was Lucy, "About the divorce, it's taken care of don't worry about that, and Brittany you are welcome to see her any time you wish but, please run it by me first, last Joey tell Lauren I'm sorry and I wish her a very happily ever after." With that I heard the door shut signalling the end of Joey's ten years of false happiness and the start of real happiness, I was still sat on the couch, I had to put my mug down on the coffee table I was shocked that really happened I got an apology from Lucy Beale. Joey came in to the living room holding the box of clothing in his hands; he looked at me and started to shake his head side to side with the same look on his face as I had on mine shock!

Were you shocked Lucy Beale not wanting a fight, I know it's short but the next chapter is a long one, hoped you liked it xx


	12. The End

Hi ya fantabulous people I'm sorry to say this but, I am ending this story because I am really focussed on my other story Trust Me! Thank you for all you reviews and I hope you keep reading my storys!

Best Wishes!


End file.
